The invention relates to an apparatus for conveying and transferring capsules or the like continuously to further conveyors for cyclic displacement.
During the processing and in particular during the transport of capsules and like objects which have very small or unsuitable surfaces for standing upright, it becomes a problem to so transport and guide the individual objects as to hold them securely and prevent their tilting, falling, etc. This purpose is served in general by so-called conveyor racks which are used to supply capsules or ampules, or the like, cyclically to different processing stations of the machine and to transport them through the machines. Generally speaking, the capsules, ampules, or the like, are first supplied as a random flow in a conveyor chute or a turntable or a collecting disc.
In a known apparatus described in German No. GM 72 21 459, the apparatus includes a reciprocating intermediate transport device which is pushed into the flow of objects lying on a turntable and which has outwardly opened recesses, cells or the like for receiving the ampules or similar objects. The intermediate transport device hands over the ampules to conveyor racks which effect their further transport. An apparatus of this type is useful, however, only for the cyclic supply and processing of capsules. When it is desired to employ a continuous transfer of capsules or ampules, a device of this type cannot be used.